una arma de aniquilacion o un ser humano
by blackcuervo04
Summary: Hola soy nuevo en esto y espero que me digan que me fallo y que hice mal La historia se sentra en el sujeto 47 y su lobo hembra no le e puesto nombre al lobo asi que nombre le pongo El sujeto es un solodado entrenado para contener masas y aniquilar si se le ordena Judy x nick y oc
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Sujeto 47

Experimento 65

Edad 10

Nombre : ninguno

Apellido : ninguno

Experimento 65 : arma biologica que afecta a usuario quitadole sentimientos basicos como

Lo es la tristesa dolor felizidad restriccion de peligro al usuario se le da una fuerza de 10

Hombres y una aguilidad y sentidos mejorados

Sujeto 47 : sometido a una gran tortura tanto mental como fisica para beneficiar al no proveer

Informacion de planos de armas ubicacione a lineas enemigas

Al primer toque de la trompeta todos los sujetos se alinean para ser una vez mas una rata del

Laboratorio que no tiene derecho a tener sentimientos los cientificos y militares los ven como

Armas o basura no como seres humanos al terminar con los experimentos los cientificos mandan

A alinear a los sujetos o como ellos los ben basura para su entranamiento militar de cuerpo a cuerpo

Tanto armas blancas o de largo alcance asi asido desde que el tenia

Contare un poco como susedio para que dieran paso a los experimentos en niños

Despues que la humanidas estuviera al borde de la extincion gracias alas guerras que

Dieron por reclamar un poder territorial inexixstente despues de que las guerras terminaran

Billones de vidas tanto inocentes y de soldados terminaron asi dando casi la extincion de una

Raza que evoluciono y se adapto a cada ambiente para sobrevivir los gobiernos de diferentes

Pocos paises se unieron de nuevo formando la nueva onu los temas que se devatieron fue el

Daño que se le hiso a la tierra y de que erra cuestion de tiempo par que muriera la tirra

Asi que la nueva onu discutio una solucion para que la humanida no muriera junto con la tierra

La nueva onu mando a juntar a los mejores cientificos arquitectos ingenieros en mecanica a

Construir una nave espacial la cual transportaria la humanidad a otro planeta las opciones

De otros planetas fueron marte por su distancia con la tierra y la otra opcion fue el planeta kepler

Su similitud con la tierra era iguales misma atmosfera mares tierra fertil y con la posibilidad

De vida terreste como la fauna las horas pasaron los gobiernos seguian discutiendo pero al final

Se dio orden de construir la nave o el arca para los religuiosos la nave tendia el sobrenombre

Esparanza tras años de construccion que parecian una eternida por fin esba terminada con el cupo

De 80 000 millones de personas todo parecia un gran milagro pero todo cambio al tener un fallo

De calculo en los motores y el combustible solo la mitad de la humanidad que podia costearse un lugar

En la nave podia abordar los demas tendrian que perecer con el planeta solo las personas ricas y poderosas cientificos mecanicos y arquitectos tendrian un lugar asignado en la nave al darse cuenta el

Gobierno que estrian muy axpuestos a ataques en el nuevo planeta decidieron aser experimentos con humanos al hacer un boletin de las personas que decidieran dejar experimentar con el su familia tendria un lugar en la nave solo se aceptaban hombres debido de el procedimiento era muy doloroso y que podrian morrir los hombres aceptaban asi se dio el programa soldados de roca y concreto

Los soldados de concreto eran personas que pasaban de los 30 y los de roca eran de 18 a 20

Devido a la masa moscular o edad el experimento fallaba y el sujeto moria a si que tras meses de ardua investigacion de opto por una masa menor y edad al ser reclutados niños de 8 para soportar torturas tanto mentales y fisicas el experimento dio exito resultados exelentes al hacer un reloc de cuanto falta para

Que la humanidad sea historia en el reloc faltana 2 dias con 18 horas y 35 para que toda humanidas muerra con el planeta

Tiempo presente

Faltando horas para que la nave despege dejando atras millones de personas que no pudieron pagar

Aceptando el destino junto la tierra a pocos minutos de despegar a todos los sujetos o mejor dicho a

Todas las armas sin sentimiento salieran a contener las masas de gente el sujeto 47 y yo su amigo un lobo

Blanco de ojos azules hembra salieron junto su escuadron nombrado por la gente como los cuervos al contener a la gente subieron a la nave al despegar solo habia 6 escuadrones

1 escuadron : tigre asiaticos

2 escuadron :panteras alemanes

3 escuadron : tiburon rusos

4 escuadron : anaconda americanos

5 escuadron : dragon japoneses

6 escuadron : cuervos sujetos de prueba

En la nave los cientificos trabajaban en un reactor de taquiones para el motor mejorando la velocidad para

Llegar al destino planiado lo antes posible pero tendria algunas fallas puede que hiciese una fucion de taquiones y explotar o abrir un abujero negro que consumiria la nave en cuestion de minutos para hacer una prueba enviaron a el sujeto 47 y ami a probar el reactor el sujeto 47 activo el reactor nada paso los cientificos pensaron que abia funcionado pero en cuestion de minutos la alerta sono los sientificos actuaron rapido creyendo que podian controlar la fusion pero al darse cuenta de que no podian optaron con eliminar una pequeña parte de la nave con tal de encerrar la fusion el mayor tiempo posile asi encerrando al sujeto 47 y a mi al desprenderse el pedaso de la nave el sujeto 47 penso que bendrian por el

Pero al darse cuenta que no vendrian por el acepto su detino al igual que los de la tierra al terminar la

Fusion iso un sonido ensordesedor el sujeto 47 solo pudo ver una luz cegadora en frente de el y luego nada todo estava oscuro solo yo podia oir el sonido desgarrador de un hueso romperse debajo de mi

Sujeto 47 primera persona

Me desperte al oir lo que parece un auto y gente hablando me sorprendi pero mi cara no expreso nada

Me quise levantar pero un dolor me hizo darme cuenta que estaba vivo ¿si estoy vivo verdad...

Bueno hasta aqui mi historia espero que sea de su agrado apenas estoy enpesando en esto a si que me ayudaria mucho que me dijieran que ago mal aparte de la ortografia de niño de primaria XD


	2. Capitulo 2

capitulo 2

Estoy vivo verdad o estare muerto esas dos preguntas pasaron en mi mente, una y otra vez el dolor proveniente de mi brazo indicava que estaba real mente vivio todo estaba oscuro solo al final de lo que

Paresia un callejon notaba algunas luzes me preguntaba donde rayos me encontraba en el planeta kepler o

Devido a la explosion me mando de nuevo a la tierra con un poco de curiosidad de dirije a la lúz para mi

Sorpresa vi que una pequeña oveja caminaba en dos piernas o mejor dicho patas en ese mismo momento

Pense que me volvi demente por completo en mi mente seguia analisando las cosas hasa que un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi lobo hembra que debido a la explosion quedo inconciente con migo

Al verla fijamente medi cuenta de que ella todavia caminaba en cuatro patas pense por un segundo -_- me volvi completamente loco pero un dolor muy fuerte que provenia de mi brazo me saco de mi pensamientos una vez mas, por instinto fui a buscar algo que me ayudara a quitarme el dolor del brazo roto al voltear hacia a bajo note que gracias a la explosion quede semi desnudo solo en ropa interior que quedo rota un poco de metralla de la explocion antes de ir a buscar algo para mi brazo decidi buscar algo de ropa de mi talla..

Al mirar a arriba encontre lo que paresia una camisa completamente negra pantalones azules un poco rotos y una sudadera oscura tan rapido como pude tome la ropa que se encontraba colgada con mi braso sano me vesti gracias al entrenamiento que me sometieron aprendi que la oscuridad y las sombras son tus amigas en untereno inexplorado o enemigo me oculte en las sombras para que nadien me notaráme escabilli a lo que paresia un farmacia junto con mi lobo fui donde la caja de fusibles de la farmacia tenia y corte algunos cables con mi cuchillo militar de supervivencia dejando sin luz en cuestion de segundos el dueño del local salio aver cual era el problema aprovechando el momento entre ala farmacia tomando algunas gasas, desinfectante, un botequin de primeros auxilios y el dinero de el mostrador antes de salir una luz de linterna se reflejo en la esquina del pasillo antes que pudiera verme el dueño sali del local lo mas rapido posible haciendo ruido al salir que alerto al dueño de mi presencia apuntandome de espaldas con la luz de su lampara, sali corriendo sin importar que el dueño alertara a la policia corri durante unos 5 minutos ocultandome en un callejon oscuro para tratar un poco mi brazo roto, doleria como el infierno si no me hubieran torturado durante 3 largos años con totura constante dia y noche al ver mi brazo me di cuenta que el hueso estaba salido tome una respircion profunda -_- y conte UNO,DOS,TRES...

Con un sonido un hueso roto reacomodandose y unos pocos gemidos de dolor despues vende el braso roto y tome unos analgesicos que robe y me desplome junto a mi lobo compañero cerrando los ojos al caer en un gran sueño ...z_z

En es ese mismo momente Nick y Judy dormian comodamente un su departamento pues solo hace un par de meses el caso noche o mejor noche salvaje, se resolvio durmiendo comodamente un telefono sono en toda la habitacion, judy se levanto con mucho entuciasmo a contestar,

Punto de vista de judy

Contesto el telefono buenas noches JEFE BOGO que se le ofrece.

Bogo: traer tu presencia a qui y haora traiga a el oficial wild

Judy : claro jefe estaremos alla en unos minutos ... Cuelgo el telefono y mientas me visto le grito a nick que el jefe quiere vernos haora a lo cual nick me contesta solo 5 minutos mas brinquitos levantate ya zorro tonto lo cual nick me contesta coneja lista y me rio tan solo 3 minutos mas tarde yo y nick estabamos listos para irnos al salir busque mis llaves, pero no las en contre ¿nick as visto mis llaves? lo cual en me contesto que el las tiene y que el va a conducir, lo cual me sorprendio completamente pues nunca lo avia visto conducir le pregunte muy dudosa, sabes conducir el solo me vio y sonrio me subi

Nick condujo un poco mal y lento 4 minutos despeues de llegar a la comisiaria le dije a nick que el nunca volveria a conduci al entrar el jefe bogo nos dio un informe de un robo y un avistamiento de una criatura extraña que no tenia cola y hocico lo cual nunca habian visto algo como eso okey jefe nos encargaremos

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por un cerdo furioso diciendo que una criatura extraña le habia robado okey calmese como era la criatura que le robo señor (*_*)

Cerdo: claro oficial

Tenia una camisa completamente oscura

Una sudadera completamente negra

Unos pantalones azules un poco rotos

Creo que eso estodo señor buscaremos al que le robo y lo arrestaremos se lo prometo (^_^)

Cerdo : gracias oficial

Me dila vuelta asia que estaba parado y se reia

Nick punto de vista

Eee zanahorias cre que esta criatura sea un alienigena o un experimento fallido del gobierno

Judy : zorro tonto como cres que los alienigenas existen

Jajaja conejita lista le hiba a preguntar que creia que era cuando un grito de ayuda me interumpio.

Judy punto de vista

Nick alguien necesita ayuda vamos al movernos unas cuantas cuadras mas adelante vimos como una oveja corrio a nosotros diciendo que habia un animal salvaje en el callejon actuando rapidamente carge mi arma de dardos y nos hacercamos lentamente al callejon vimos lo que parecia un lobo blanco como la nieve de ojos azules

Sujeto 47 punto de vista

Me desperte gracias un gito por instinto me levante con mi cuchillo para ver cual era el problema me dicuenta que una oveja grito un segunda ve mas fuerte al ver a mi lobo me oculte un las sombras listo para cualquier cosa al ver lo que parece un conejo y un zorro con armas en manos agarre mi cuchillo listo para el combate, hasta que el conejo hablo y el zorro apunto a mi lobo lo cual clasifique el conejo era una hembra y el otro un zorro, escuche que la coneja le decia a mi lobo que nesesitaba ayuda y ella se la podia conseguir solo tenia que ir con ella sino tendrian que sedarla para ayudarla.

Nick: vamos lobo en verdad no quieres ver a la señora saltitos enojada verdad

Judy: nick no es el mejor momento para tus bromas vamos yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda haora nick antes de que pudieran atacar una voz grave detuvo al lobo que estaba gruñendo

Me di cuenta de que mi lobo estaba apunto de saltar y desgarles sus gargantas decidi intervenir diciendole abajo calmate el lobo me hiso caso y dejo de gruñir

Judy:esa voz noto que provenia una sombra que esbaba parado note que tenia la altura de un lobo joven

Pero la voz era aspera y inponente .

Di unos 3 pasos hacia adelante rebelando un poco los pantalones azules rotos y una parte de la sudadera y camisa.

Judy: al darse cuenta de la persona concuerda con la informacion de el robo en la farmacia actuando rapido dije alto policia estas bajo aresto por robo..

Jajajajajaja me rei creen que van a arestarmr quien tu una linda conejita como tu o el zorro detras de ti e quien ve ser

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y me ayuden en que falle para mejorar (•_•) XD


	3. Chapter 3

Judy : me llames linda okey

47: no hay una ley que diga que no puedo llamarte linta o lindura sierto lindura

Judy : okey no dija que se lo adveri le hice una seña a nick para disparar un dardo disparamos al mismo tiempo pasaron unos minutos y crei que los dardos no hicieron efecto un dardo tumbaba elefantes y con una doble dosis el tubo que caer al instante pasaron los minutos y la criatura callo de rodillas para caer de espaldas sedado racarge una ves mas y dispare al lobo salvaje que estava al lado derecho de la criatura llame a el centro medico para habisarles que teniamos un animal salvaje y que nesesita una cura enviaron una camioneta para recojer al animal salvaje y nosotros recojimos a la criatura y la llevmos a la ZPD lo metimos en una celda

47: al despertar medi cuenta que estaba un una celda y mi lobo no estaba comigo un lobo se aserco y medijo que me trasladria a la sala de interogatorios acepte al entar en la sala me sente en una silla metalica mesposaron de pies a manos y de manos a la mesa que esta fijada al suelo al escuchar que la puerta se abria mire como un bufalo y la oficial conejo entraron y comensaron el interrogatorio

Judy: hola mi nombre es judy hopps y voy a hacerte un par de preguntas okey y el que esta a mi derecha es el jege bogo

Nombre: sujeto 47

Edad:10

Presa o depredador: ambos

Ciudad : desconocida

Judy:tu nombre es sujeto 47 al ¿igual que sujeto de experimento? (!_!)

47 : de donde bengo a no nos dan nombres sino numeros ni appellidos

Judy: okey

Jefe bogo : como eres menor de edad no podemos ponerte bajo aresto y tampoco podemos retenerte aqui HOPPS estaras acargo de 47 hasta que sepamos que hacer con el

Judy: okey

47:disculpe señorita hopps sabe donde esta mi lobo

Judy : puedes llamarme judy tu lobo esta en un centro medico lo estamos curando sabes como se infecto con la flor aullador

47: que nose como se infecto y donde estoy porcierto me pueden llevar con mi lobo porfavor

Judy : aaa claro estas en zootopia donde tu puedes ser lo que quiers ser vamos al centro medico a ver a tu lobo

47 : señorita judy sigo esposado a la mesa

Judy : a claro se me olvido

47 : gracias a por cierto donde esta el zorro

Judy: o nick esta en el auto esperandome para irnos a el departamento asi que sigueme le dire que nos lleve a el centro medico

Nick : eeee zanahorias aqui o el que hase aqui

Judy: el jefe nos ordeno que lo cuidemos asi que estara en nuestro departamento con nosotros pero primero nos podrias llevar al centro medico primero

Nick: ooooo diablos okey vamos al centro 5 minutos despues ya llegamos

47: perfecto no puedo esperar a ver mi lobo

Nick: yudy tengo una pregunta parati donde la criatura va a dormir y porque llamo mi lobo sera su nuvia o algo

Judy: el va adormir en el sofa y no se si es su novia

47: al entrar judy le pidio a un lobo joven donde se encontraba un lobo blanco con ojos azules lo cual el contesto pasillo derecho ultima puerta al escuchr eso corri a la ultima puerta y entre judy me siguio entramos y vi a mi lobo pero un poco diferente pues ya no caminaba en cuaro patas sino que campinaba en dos y podia hablar el doctor entro era un tigre y hablo con la señorita judy y con nick

Bonnie: miro desorientada y me doi cuenta que 47 estaba a mi izquierda y lo abrazo y le pregunto como esta a loque me contesta muy bien y tu le contesto mejor y tu brazo como esta el me contesta un poco roto

47: nos miramos y nos reimos aunque se me hasia raro que hablara pero no me inporto la puerta se abrio y ento el doctor y judy y nick

Judy : el doctor dijo que tu amiga esta bien y que podia irse pero antes tenia que rebisar tu brazo roto

47 : acepte como el doctor me examino el brazo e lo vendo y en yeso yo sabia que para mañana estaria completamente curado gracias al suero

Nick: judy nose como desirte esto pero no creo que uno mas quepa en el departamento

Judy : creo que tienes un poco de razon

Nick: entonces uno deveria quedarse no cres

Judy: no creo que sea posible no recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor que ella estaba curada y no podia quedarse aqui

Nick : ooo se me olvido por completo entonces uno de ellos deberia dormir

Judy : ni lo dijas nadien dormira en la calle mintras yo lo este cuidando ya dije se acabo la discucion

47: 10 minutos despues a bonnie le dieron un poco de ropa de hospital ya que no podia salir desnuda se cambio nos dirijimos al auto de judy y nos dirijimos a su departamento en el camino exlicaba que se combio de departamento porque era muy pequeño el nuevo era mas grande nos conto sobre su familia sus padres y hermanos y luego ella me miro y me dijo porque no nos cuentas sobre tu vida e 47 por suerte llegamos al departamento sali del auto con bonnie mintras que nick y judy hablaban escuche como decian que su departamento cabian solo 3 personas no 4 tenian que decidir que se quedaria senti un dolor en el pecho des pues de las palabras de nick no iba a dejar que bonnie durmiera en la calle con el frio asi que decidi irme yo para que ella tubiera un lugar calinte y reconfortante yo ya me habian acostumbrado a al frio y la humedad con las torturas

Judy : salimos del auto pensando que nick tenia razon en nuestro sofa solo cupiera uno no dos tenia que pensar en dejar uno en la calle con el frio no no nadien pasara frio melas arreglare como acomodarlos

47 : mire a bonnie y laa abraze ella estaba confundida por mi accion y luego le dije que la querria luego le dije que no se preoupara yo estare bien no me busque mañana me reunire con ustedes mire a judy y le sonrei ella me miro confundida señorita antes de pasar al departamento de tuve a judy

Mientras tanto nick y bonnie pasaron al caliente y acojedor departamento señorita judy escuche lo que hablaba con nick no se gracias por dejar que mi amiga bonnie se que dara con ustedes bueno me tengo que ir debo buscar un callejon realmente oscuro nos vemos

Judy : no no no 47 puedes quedarte yo vere como caomodarlos no quiero que pases frio porfavor pasa

47 : okey señoryta judy (se que el sofa solo cabe una persona y quiero que bonnie este comoda ella es familia ) entremos al entrar con un rapido movimiento y silensioso puse seguro a la puerta y sali del departamento sigilosamente mientras caminaba en la fria calle encontre un callejon muy oscuro asi que decidi dormir a qui con una rapida revision tome mi cuchillo y me recoste en el frio suelo durmiendo

Nick: e zanahotias porque tardaste tanto

Judy : 47 hablo conmigo porque escucho nuestra conversacion

Nick: oo 47 eso es un numero no en nombre bueno como sea y donde esta el

Judy: de que hablas est justo a lado de mi que no esta no esta donde esta

Nick: judy calmarse que fue lo ultimo que hablaron

Judy: fue que el sabia que el sofa solo podria ser usado por una persona no por dos y que querria que bonnie estuviera comoda porque ella es familia

Nick: el deseguro fue a dormir a ota parte

Judy : esta elando alla afuera devemos encontrarlo

Nick: okey bonnie ustet tiene una idea adonde pudo ir

Bonnie : ummm creo que a un callejon

Judy : no hay tiempo que perder bamos a buscarlo

Bonnie : señorita mi amigo dueño 47 no quiere se buscado el me dijo que no lo buscaramos el nos encontraria mañana

Judy:pero el es solo un niño es de 10 años

Nick : que es un niño pense que era un adulto por su altura

Bonnie : porfavor sintense voy a presentarme y les contare una historia

Mi nombre es bonnie

Mi edad 15 años

Soy una loba

Judy : mi nombre es judy hopps y el es nick wild

Bonnie : okey señorita judy les contare la historia de mi dueño

Bonnie historia :

Mi dueño el sujeto 47 fue vendido al gobierno cuando tenia 8 años para hacer una serie de experimentos con el al venderlo ellos compraron unos voletos para tener asegurado un lugar en una nave que se construyo despues que el planeta quedara debastado y sin vida por las guerras billones de vidas inosente y culpables se perdieron unos cientificos hicieron un reloj que diera hora exacta para la extincion el gobierno financio una nave de salvacion nombrada esperanza todo aquel que tubiera boleto entraria en la nave los que no moririan con el planeta a su tiempo el gobierno financio una serie de experimentos donde jovenes y adultos moririan por un fallo de calculo luego sedio el mismo procedimiento en jovenes de 8 años lo cual salio exelente pero abia una falla en el planeta que se hiban a mudar podri tener vida extremamete peligrosa a los niños se les torturo tanto fisica como mental y los entrenaron militarmente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo arma blancas y adistancia con fusiles se les arrebato su niñes y sus sentimientos solo pueden senti ira y dolor los isieron un arma de aniquilacion la primera vez que vi a 47 feliz fue cuando me entregaron a el el medijo que me protejeria que no nadien me haria daño nadien me torturaria

Yo veia como lo torturaban lo amarraban a una silla metalica fijada al piso lo electrocutaban le escupian y se reian del luego lo colgaban de unos clavos que sobresalian de techo y lo colpeaban sin compasion dejandolo medio moribundo le rompian las costillas a rodillasos y patadas y las manos con palos y tubos

Hasta hoy gracias a una fusion y explocion despertamos en un callejon y lodemas ya lo saven nff nff

(!_!)

Nick: huuooo parece que el niño si apasado por un montos de basura al voltar a judy note que podia aguantar mas ella se rompio lloro y lloro no podia verla asi me detruia el corazon solte unas lagrimas y abraze a judy quien lloro en mi hombro

Judy:no puedo cre-er sniff que alguien podria aguantar una tortura constante durante 3 años y mas un niño de 8 eso relmente le rompia el corazon su familia lo vendio como un objeto como alguien podria ser tan cruel de vender a su propio hijo (y_y)

Nick: me siento mal por el niño a pasado por mucha basura

Judy: ee nick me aserco lentamente a su oreja y le susurar y si adoptamos a 47 y a bonnie que piensas

Nick: nose judy no se si seria un buen padre

Judy : creo que serias un buen padre zorro tonto

Nick okey esperaremos hasta que amanesca y luego le decimos aber que dice

Judy: tienes razon cuando amanesca le desimos pero mientras tanto ee bonnie te queriamos preguntar que si querias ser nuestra hija que dices

Bonnie : wooo no se que decir nunca habia tenido una familia antes creo que dijo que si

Judy: si ya tengo hija solo falta uno pero porlo mientras tienes sueño o hambre bonnie

Bonnie : tengo un poco de sueño señori dijo madre

Bueno hasta aqui el capitilo tube que reescribirlo porque se me borro pero hai esta apenas comienso con esto asi que no me buleen tanto dejemen sus comentrios sobre la historia o que estoy haciendo mal adioos asta otro capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Eee soy yo waaaaaariooooo na no es sierto solo decia que voy a meter a un narrador o tercera persona a la historia dejen sus mensajes para saber que es lo que ago mal aparte de la escritura no tengo muchas horas por eso no pongo puntos o comas y asentos bueno dicho lo anterior con ustedes el capitulo

capitulo 3

47: aaaaaauuuuuummmmmm me despierte un poco entumesido por dormir en el suelo ¿ dios como me duele el cuello? Jajaja ironico no me cejo de dolor de cuello fui entrenado y torturado para evitar sentir dolor bueno debo encontrarme con la señorita judy y bonnie en el departamento

Narrado : 47 salia del callejon hacia el departamento al salir la luz del sol lo sego por un par de segundos camino durante unas 5 cuadras para llegar al departamento de la señorita judy

Bonnie: me despierto gracias a un olor dulce que identifico como cafe con leche uuuuuuuaaaaaaam al abrir los ojos noto que el señor nick y mi madre estaban en el comedor preparando el desayuno al ver el reloj noto que son casi las 8 am el sol comensaba a asomarse por la ventana

Judy: cariño quieres desayunar o quieres esperar a que venga 47

Bonnie : esperare si no le inporta gracias madre

Judy : jaja amo esa palabra madre okey cariño es tu desicion asi comeremos todos

Nick : jejeje es extraño de un dia para otro eres madre no de uno sino de dos

Judy: no porque tu tambien eres padre zorro tonto

Nick: jaja tienes razón mi linda conejita lista

Narrador: despues de las palabras de nick judy se puso roja como tomate y empezo a tartamudear nick le dice que se ve muy hermosa cuando se sonroja y judy tartamudeando le contesta no puedes vivir sin mi to.-tonto zo-zorro y lo besa en los labios despues de un apasionado beso al guien tocaba la puerta

Judy: quien sera espero que sea 47 porque si es me las va a pagar

47: toc toc toc uf espero que la señorita judy no este enojada con migo por rechazar su oferta

Narrador: nick camino a la puerta y la abrio revelando a 47 parado en la puerta con cara un poco apenada

Nick: eeeeeeeee judy aqui ay alguien que tu buscas adivina quien es

Judy: es 47 dile que pase y se siente devo hablar con el

Nick : ya oiste a la jefa pasa y sientate en la mesa

Narrador : 47 entro al departamento y se sento al lado de bonnie esperando a judy nick se sento adelante de el nick y 47 se miraron cara a cara esto que el ambiente se tornra un poco incomodo ya que nadien hablaba depues de uno minutos judy rompio el silencio incomodo se sento y hablo

Judy: bueno pues 47 como dormiste ayer en la gelida calle en ves de dormir en un lugar caliente

47 : buena pregunta señorita judy dormi bien aparte de que no queria que bonnie durmiera de manera incomoda y apretada no podia dejar que lo mas parecido a una familia duerma en el suelo

Judy: eso es muy lindo de tu parte bueno lo que te queria preguntar es que si quieres ser bueno sino quieres estabien lo entendere bueno quieres ser nuestro hijo y bonnie seria tu hermana ella ya acepto tu que dices

47:wooooow nunca alguien me abia pedido que formara parte de su familia esto es mucha informacion pero yo diria que si me encantaria se su hijo jejeje

Judy: si perfecto solo hay que decirle alcalde leonzáles que apruebe tu especie oo si cierto no pregunte que especie eres

47: soy humano

Judy: humeno hunamo hunmi

47:hu-ma-no

Judy: okey humano en una hora iremos con el alcalde de zootopia para que agrege tu especie en zootopia por haora comamos espero que lesguste los mariscos hay pescado y camarones o pueden agarrar ensalada o sopa de verduras

47: yo tomare un poco de pescado y ensalada

Bonnie: yo tomare pescado y camarrones

Nick : yo comere arandanos y camarones

Narrador :despues de comer judy les ofrecio un baño los cuales aceptaron

Nick: :3 e zanahorias quieres tomar un baño con migo digo para horar agua no cres y podria tallarte lentamente la espalda

Narrador: judy se puso roja y tartamudiaba y lo golpeo en el hombro nick se queja y dice porque me pegas

Judy: eso te pasa por per-verti-tido zorro to-tonto

Nick : vamos que te pasa solo lo digo para que haoremos un poco de agua que pensabas conejita tonta

Judy : no trates de hacerte el tonto zorro astuto

47 : esto ba a durar un rato asi que decidi interunpir diciendo el señor nick tiene razón

Nick: gracias niño ves el esta deacuerdo con migo

47: si bueno voy a tomar una ducha mama y hermana pueden acompañarme se lo desean ;3

Nick: que nos salio listo el niño vamos judy no vas a tomar la oferta de el verdad

Bonnie: bueno yo voy con el de todos modos ya vio a otras humanas desnudas asi que para el no hay problema

Judy : bueno parece que tomaras una ducha solo jeje

Nick : pero que acaba de pasar

Judy bueno me voy tengo que bañarme

Narrador: judy se dirijio al baño antes de entrar pudo notar a su hijo sin camisa que demostraba musculos

Desarollados pero eso no le importo sino las marcas de cortes y quemaduras judy no pudo evitar romperse soltando unas lagrimas de tristesa despues de un corto baño los tres salieron y se vistieron ecepto 47 que tenia su ropa sucia y rota

Judy: creo que nick tiene un poco de ropa que le puede quedar me puse a buscar hasta que encontre una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones negros y ropa interior

47 : espero que el señor nick no se moleste por tomar su ropa sin su consentimiento

Judy : no lo creo esa ropa le quedaba muy grande y no veo cual es el problema

Nick : no puedo creer que me deche solo bueno eso no importa

Judy : compraremos mas ropa de sus tallas mas al rato

Narrador : nick salio de ducharse y se cambio despues salieron asia la alcaldia despues de una hora el alcalde dio un aviso todos los reporteros y civiles se presentaron el alcalde salio se presento y dio un pequeño discurso al terminar agrego al ser humano en unas de las especies de zootopia todos tenian preguntas como

¿hay otros humanos en zootopia?

¿que son los humanos?

¿como se clasifican depredador o presa?

47: 1 no 2 pariente al los primates pero superiores 3 ambas

Narrador : despues de la lluvia de preguntas judy dijo que deverian comprar algo de ropa todos aceptaron en el transcurso del camino judy hiba caminando distraida y golpeo por accidente a un hipopotamo el señor contesto agrecibamente y se acercaba lentamente como nick por instinto se puso delante de judy y quiso defenderla poniendola detras de el

47: ver lo que susedia mi mente trajo recuerdos de las torturas y de hombres riendose de mi por ser debil y por no poder proteger a las personas que quiero

Narrador : el hipopotamo se acerco a nick y a judy enfurecido empujo a nick y a judy bonni le intento empujar pero fallo entonces la enpujo y 47 escucho un gemido de dolor proveniente de judy y bonnie eso desperto una furia interna incontrolable

47: tu tu tu maldito como pudiste dañar a mi madre te MATARE corri hasta el lo patie en la rodilla rompiendo sela el

Narrador : 47 al oir el gemido de dolor la bestia conbinada con la ira de muchas torturas el hipopotamo gritaba de dolor eso alimentaba mas su bestia interior los gritos de dolor se hasean mas y mas fuertes

47:el enojo y la ira me cegaron me hacerque mas su mirada expresaba miedo mucho miedo le pateo el brazo alcanzo oir como el brazo se rompe crak riick lo miro el lloraba y pedia piedad piedad porfavor jajaja merio de una manera terorifica y psicopata quieres piedad primero enpujas a mi madre ella te pidio disculpas sin embargo la empujaste maldito ella se iso daño y luego empujas a mi hemana y me pides piedad are que sientas dolor como nunca lo as sentido te dejare moribundo pero primero pidele perdon a mi madre haora

Hipopotamo: perdoneme señorita

47: su nombre es judy y le piso el brazo roto y el grita de dolor

Hipopotamo: lo -lo-lo siento señorita judy

Judy : miro con horror la esena delante de mi mi hijo esta torturando a el señor

Hijo detente el ya no puede defenderse el ya aprendio la leccion deja de golpearlo

47 : el te hiso daño no no no todabia no a aprindido la leccion lo sigo golpeando y patendo

Judy: porfavor detente haslo por mi detente

Nick: hijo detente bata con esta locura

Narrador:47 no se detuvo lo siguio golpeando nick con miedo de que pudiera matarlo corrio a 47 haciendole una llave al cuello con todas sus fuersas 47 seguia golpeandolo un con el agarre en el cuello departe de nick judy al ver que no se detiene se levanta y corre y lo abraza y se rompe llora porfavor detente haslo por mi por tu madre quieres sueltalo

47: al escuchar el sonido de la voz de judy llorando me rompio el corazon fuel la segunda ves que llore lo siento madre deje de golpearlo y abraze a judy perdoname pero no podia dejar que te lastimara mas te quiero

Narrador: la calle se lleno de animales que veian con terror a aquel humano las madres ocultaban a sus hijos detras de ellas el hipopotamo lloraba y gritaba de dolor los animales llamaron a los paramedicos los cuales llegaron 15 minutos despues recogiendo al hipopotamo cuidadosamente antes de llevarse al hipopotamo el dijo algo

Hipopotamo: me las van a pagar me vengare de ustedes el jefe no estara contento los mandara a matar por hacerme daño jajaja

47:no te preocupes madre no dejare que los dañen no importa si pongo mi vida en peligro mientras ustedes esten bien no inporta lo que me pase

Judy: tequiero hijo bueno vamos a comprar ropa

Nick: vamos sirve de que compramos algo de pizza

Bonnie: siiii pizza

Judy: bueno primero vamos a comprar ropa y luego compramos pizza

47: que sea de peperoni

Narrador: al llegar a la tienda compraron

6 camisas completamente negras y blancas

6 pantalones 3 negros 2 azules y 1 blanco

2 tenis blancos y negros

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo la historia la voy a acabar en el capitulo 6 por falta de tiempo por la escuela

Espero que les alla gustado la historia dejenme sus comentarios para mejorar hata el siguiente capitulo :v


	5. informacion

caracteristicas de personaje

Sujeto 47

Pelo: actualmente es largo hasta los hombros

Color: cafe oscuro

Ojos : cafe oscuro

Equipamiento

Cuchillo de supervivencia o combate

Personaje

Musculoso

Cicatrises de tortura y combate

Listo eso es todo lo que deven saber sobre el personaje hasta otro capitulo


	6. Chapter 5

okey shavos casi se hacerca el final tratare de hacer el capitulo emocionante bueno ya saben lo demas dejen sus opiniones

capitulo 5 :v

Narrador: tres dias despues de el incidente con el hipopotamo nick y judy se unieron mas tanto sentimental como profecional y bueno ocurrio algo muy inesperado una semana despues

Judy:NICK NICK despierta despierta grito desde el baño NICKKKKKKKKKKK VEN RAPIDO

Nick: que pasa zanahorias porque tanto escandalo cual es el problema

Judy: nick te acuerdas lo que susedio la semana pasada en la noche dije con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas ..

Narrador: los niños no saben pero los adultos si el mensaje esta inplicito

Nick: ooo no dime lo que paso para refrescarme la memoria :3

Judy: este no es el momento y el lugar adecuado nick se que te cuerdas muy bien bueno estas listo para la bomba que te voy a lanzar

Nick: nada puede sorprenderme lanzala vamos

Judy: bueno pues estoy enbarazada le dijo susurando

Nick: perdona no te escuche dilo fuerte y alto

Judy: ESTOY ENBARAZADA NICK TENDREMOS OTRO HIJO

Nick: woooooo uno de nosotros dos que emocion no puedo esperar para decirle a los demas

Judy: espera ay que decirles en la cena esta noche

Narrador: nick acepto y se vistieron y fueron al comedor para desayunar pero antes algo llamo su antencion bieron como 47 estaba solo con su pantalon sin su camisa dejando al descubierto marcas y cicatrises en sus musculos perp loque llamo la atencion fue que bonnie lo abrazo por la cintura y 47 por la base del cuello

Judy: oo se ven tan lindos dormidos

Nick: si ay que despetarlos para desayunar

Narrador: nick sacude a 47 y a bonnie y los despierta 47 de mala gana se levanto quitando se agarre en el cuello de bonnie para levantarse buenos dias hijos judy contesto como durmieron alpareser durmieron comodamente abrazados los dos nick jeje si no fueran hermanos pensaria mal de ustedes dos

47: como cres eso ella es mi hermana :v

Bonnie : si el es mi hermano y aparte yo soy la mayor y el es menor

Judy : nick deja de molestar a los niños y bengan a desayunar que mañana comensamos con el trabajo de nuevo nick

Narrador : despues de desayunar judy resibio una llamada de su padre stu diciendo que deberian visitarlos judy acepto le contesto que iria y conoseria a su novio y a sus hijos stu al escuhar eso le paso el telefono a bonnie y luego se desmayo

Bonnie: ooo querida como estas cuentame

Judy: estoy bien madre le dije a mi padre que iria a presentar a su novio y hijos

Bonnie: que ya tengo nietos ya te casaste cuantos nietos tengo

Judy: no madre todavia no me e casado y tengo 2 hijos 1 encamino

Bonnie: ya no puedo esperar a conoser los

Judy : iremos en un par de semanas bueno te dejo madre tengo que ir a trabajar

Bonnie: okey cuidate cariño

Narrador: despues de su pequeña charla con su familia decidio ir al cine a ver algunas peliculas al salir del departamento algunos peatones todavian le tenian miedo a 47 se alejaban y cuando uno tropesaba con judy al no notarla rapidamente le pedian disculpas casi sudando judy entendia el comportamiento de los demas animales pues a ella tambien le aterraba el comportmiento de su hijo cuando se enojaba las primeras veces al llegar al cine pidieron 4 entradas para 3 peliculas pagaron y entraron nick se formo en una cola para comprar palomitas de maíz y refresco los cuatro en traron a la sala y se sentaron

5 horas despues de terminar sus 3 peliculas procedieron a ir a su departamento judy noto que en su puerta avia una nota

Nota: dañaste a un miembro de nuestro cartel y nosotros nos vengarmos tenlo en mente dañaremos a su familia como ustedes dañaron a nuestro miembro de nuestro cartel

47: no puedo dejar que lastimen a mi familia tengo que hacer algo tendre que matarlos uno por uno antes de que lastimen a mi familia

Narrador: unas semanas despues las notas se asian mas amenasantes judy tenia miedo que alguien de su familia saliera lastimado o mucho peor muerto judy invadida por el miedo culpo a 47 47 sabia que era su culpa si no ubiera golpeado a el hipopotamo nada de esto abria pasado judy seguia culpandolo 47 decidio salir afuera para tomar aire al salir se encontro con una camioneta negra sin placas y unos tigres y osos salieron de su interior corrieron a donde estaba 47 el humano y lo golpearon y lo sedaron lo subieron a la camioneta y aceleraron a toda velocidad

Judy: escuche un auto que se detuvo y acelero atoda velocidad eso no me inporto mi familia me inporto mas mi ira se diregia a mi hijo 47 que si no ubiera golpeado al hipopotamo nada de esto hubiera susedido

Narrador : los secuestradores interumpieron cada señal de radio telefono o television para transmitir en vivo y en directo lo que susedia

Secuestradores : jajajajajaja tenemos a alguien que te inport judy hopps su hijo lo secuestramos si quiere volver a verlo tendra que pagar 600 millones de dolares mientras tanto nos dibertiremos con el torturandolo todos miren a la bestia que le tienen miedo por su gran fuerza el humano como lo torturamos jaja

Judy: enciendo mi telefono y me veo a mi hijo atado en una silla amarrado mi corazon se estruja en mi mente dije que el era el culpable de que amenazaran a mi familia olvidandome por completo que el formba parte de mi familia tambien una culpabilidad me estrujo el pecho casi si dejarme respirar como pude culpar a un niño de 10 años por lo susedido las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos al ver que mi hijo hiba ser torturado hasta la muerte y no podia haser nada

Secuestradores : ya esperamos suficiente ay que divertirnos las cuatro personas comensaron a golpear a 47 en la cara y en el cuerpo dejando rastro de sangre en la golpisa

Judy: al ver esto su corazon se rompio como torturban a su hijo lloraba sin poder detenerse la culpa la carcomia y la inpotencia de no poder hacer nada la mataban poco a poco

Narrado : judy nick y bonnie solo podian ver y llorar como torturaban a su hijo o hermano judy acudio a la ZPD para dectectar la señal de donde provenia y aserlos pagar por lo que habian hecho judy al entrar a la ZPD corrio a una computadora que unos especilistas configuraron para poder hablar con ellos judy preguntaba ¿porque a el si es un menor de edad su edad es de 10 años? Los secuestradores contestaron que el fue que hiso daño a alguien de su cartel

Judy ; al poder conversar con los secuestradores en forma de video llamada pregunto a su hijo si se encontraba bien

47: si estoy bien madre como dijiste todo fue mi culpa si no hubiera golpeado al hipopotamo nada de esto hubiera pasado

Judy: no miel nada fue tu culpa si no me hubiera distraido y chocado con el señor nada de esto hubiera pasado perdon por haberte culpdo

47 : madre quero que me agas el favor de olvidarme has como si nunca me hubieras adoptado ´prfavor no quiero que te tortures viendo esta transmicion en directo de como me torturan quiero que apagues e celular o televicion en lo que estas viendo esto y me olvides porfavor olvidame no quiero que sientas que es tu culpa

Judy: no puedo haser lo que me pides miel dije llorando porque tu vas a estar bien muy pronto visitaremos a tus abuelos y muy pronto tendras un hermano no quise decirles hasta la cena pero no me arebates el derecho de ser tu madre o de que conoscas a tu herman menor

47: oo tu y nick tuvieron un bebe fellicidades pero no creo que pueda verlo losiento

Judy: no te disculpes porque vas a verlo y vas a verme casarme te lo prometo

47: madre no prometas algo que no vas a cumplir bueno si quieres ver como me torturan puedes quedarte pero si quieres ser feliz no veas esta transmicion me van a torturar hasta la muerte solo quiero decir que te amo estos dos dias a hacido el mejor de mi vida tuve una familia y hermana que me queria

Secuestrador: bueno eso asido conmobedor pero sin dinero no hay reen señorita hopps bueno hasta que nos page lo torturaremos hasta que nos cansemos o lo matemos jajajajajajjajajajajajja

Narrador; los secuestradores enpesaron a golpear a 47 con un bat en las piernas haciendo que gritara de dolor a si fue durante 30 minutos y luego cambiaron a las porras de policia ellos golpeaban cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que los gritos hiresitibles hicieran llorar a mas de 300 animales madres que lo creian un monsruo sin sentimientos judy no podia resistir mas ella rompio en llanto mirando como torturaban a su hijo judy gritaba que se detuvieran por favor los secuestradores preguntavan por el dinero si no hay dinero no se hiban a detener 47 segia gritando de dolor puro al hacer contacto su piel con los bates y porras de policia bonnie no podia resistir mas ella salio afuera para que no pudiera oir los gritos de agonia de su hermano

Despues de 5 meses de tortura seguida judy que esbada enbarazada coniguio el dinero pero antes de depositarlo vio algo que horroriso a todo mundo 47 estaba mu mallugado y golpeado sangraba por todas partes la cara los hombros y el torso su camisa blanca y pantalon se teñeron de un color rojo oscuro 47 ya no podia ver como su madre se torturaba de esa maner el suplico que cerrara el video el no la queria ver sufrir lloraba en ese momento porfavor madre si me quieres enverdad cierra el video y cuida a bonnie as como si nunca ubiera existido y se feliz casate cuida bien a mi hermano o hermana judy al oir las palabras de su hijo no podia haser mas que llorar fuerte mente

Judy : hijo no te preocupes te recuperare y podremos ir todos en familia a casa de mis padres porfafor resistir un poco mas en lo que asemos la transfucion de fondos

Narrador : 47 dijo que estria bien ir a ver a sus abuelos pero antes tomaria un largo baño con agua caliente y comeria pizza judy acepto y se rio triste mente si claro que si hijo podras hacer lo que quieras al llegar a casa antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra el miedo la inudo ya que un tigre enmascarado golpeo ferozmente a 47 en todo el cuerpo y cabeza judy hablo a 47 pero el no respondio judy volvio a hablas mas fuerte su nombre pero no respondio judy temio lo peor el tigre enmaascarado se rio sadicamente y dijo jajajaja que al parecer lo mate jajjajaja incineren el curpo dijo el oso enmascarado

Judy: abrazo fuertemente a nick y lloro en su hombro mi hijo lo mataron sin piedad 5 meses duraron torturandolo y yo no podia hacer nada no pudo conocer a su hermano y a sus abuelos ni verme casarme mella porque porque a mi hijo

Bonnie : mi hermano mi amo sea ido simplemente ya no esta no puuuedo creerlo me niego a creeerlo nfnfnf porque porque el porqueeeeee

Todos los animales de zootopia se sintieron culpables de la muerte de 47 el humano algunos pensaban que era un monstruo siin corazon o un fenomeno pero la escuchar sus gritos de dolor se dieron cuenta de su error el era como ellos el podia sentir el podia llorar y amar las madres lloraron al pensar el dolor que sintio aquel humano al ser torturado ellas no querian nunca les pasara a sus hijos

Despues de una semana se hiso un funeral para el humano 47 un niño que aguanto torturas y dolor inimaginable todo zootopia de genero femenino se presento al funeral dandole el mas sentido pesame a judy pues judy estaba destrosada por dentro y mas los cambios emocionales por causa del embarazo ella lloraba sin mas poder al repasar sus ultimas palabras en su beza casate y cuida de bonnie y de mi hermano o hermana judy despues de tener a su hija de 1 año llamada judy wild hopps desidio casarse

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo me despido hasta el proximo capitulo dejen su opiniones en los comentarios adiooos


	7. Chapter 6 final bueno

Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus opiniones me ayudo un poco al mejorar, la historia para no hacer la muy larga y aburrida a un que todavia escriba como un niño de primaria,

Grasias a

Arturven

El me ayudo comentandome que mejore la historia tanto narrativa bueno gracias de nuevo aaa por cierto todavia quiero leer tu historia =) bueno empesemos con el capitulo final

capitulo 6

Un año con 9 meses antes 47 se desperto de su pequeño coma, indusido por el golpe contundente con el arma blanca

47: ooooo rayos ooo me duele la cabeza, duele como el infierno oo ya recuerdo porque me duele ayer termino mi tortura de 5 meses seguidos las 24 malditas horas de día, al parecer ya no estoy atado eso se me da una pregunta ¿ ellos realmente pensaron que me asesinaron? Si es asi podre escapar facil mente pero primero donde me encuentro no es el cuarto de tortura mas bien, parece un un un maldito salón,

Narrador : 47 se lebanto como pudo su cuerpo esaba completamente mallugado por los golpes, todo le dolia, un sonido proveniente del otro lado de una puerta metalica iso que 47 se ocultara su ira conbinado con las lagrimas de judy al no poder ayudarlo iso que su bestia interior saliera y tomara el control de su cuerpo al ver un tigre con pasa montañas recordo que el fue el que lo golpeo con el bate 47 ya no podia, razónar su mente se bloqueo con pensamientos de destripar torturar y quemar vivos a los secustradores no por torturarlo casi hasta la muerte sino por hacer llorar a su madre con un desidido objetivo que era matar los, espero que el tigre se diera cuenta de su precensia.

Tigre : como es posible que estes con vida YO TE MATE con mi bate

47: jajajaja me rio de manera oscura y loca tigre tigre pobre tigre solo te voy a decir una cosa los ecos de pasado retumban en el inebitable presente veo como el tigre intenta uir corro y lo tiro al suelo y lo miro diabolicamente mira pobre tigre tienes una pierna rota pobre el tigre me contesta que su pierna esta bien despues de decir eso piso con fuerza en la parte de la rodilla partiendo la pierna en dos.

Tigre:aaáaaaaaaaaaaaaa mal-dito los demas te van a encontrar y te mataran y luego iran por tu preciada familia jajajajaja

47: jajaaja los casare uno por uno are que se rebuelque en su propia mi+++da que sientan el dolor de inpotencia al no poder haser nada como mi madre lo sintio bueno pero primero te torturare y luego te desoyare y me pondre tu cabeza de sombrero.

Tigre: no te tengo miedo maldito humano

47: jajaja eso es mejor si no tienes miedo tus tendones y ligamentos no se tensaran y podre cortarte con mucha facilidad oo que es esto tu braso esta roto oo tambien el otro ooooooo y la pierna pobre lo piso en ambos brazos y el pie faltante el tigre sulta un grito agudo de dolor tan solo escuchar sus gritos y gemidos de dolor eran como musica para mi, me encantaba verlos retorserse de dolor. Ooo pero que tenemos aqui un cuchillo es mio bueno prosedere a desoyarte vivo tranquilo no vayas a correr jajajajajajajajajajajejeje

Tigre: ooooo PORFAVOR TEN PIEDAD NO ME MATES piensa en mi familia tengo una hija y una esposa porfavor noooooooo

47: jajajajajaja el gatito esta asustado le tienes miedo a la muerte no no no llores eres un secustrador los secuestradores no deben llorar no te preocupes me fijare que tu esposa e hija tengan una vida felíz, camino lentamente con el cuchillo en mano moviendolo de una mano a otra me aserco mas y le sosuro estas listo esto va a doler como nada que allas experimentado el tigre lloraba y se arastraba no porfavor nooo te lo pido no lo hagas ten piedad le contesto la piedad y la tortura no van de la misma mano esto va a ser divertido para mi no para ti, coloco cuidadosamente el cuchillo en su estomago.

Narrador:47 aplasta el cuchillo y atrabiesa la piel de tigre el cual lloraba 47 mueve el cuchillo asia los lados izquierda y derecha sacando el cuchillo el interior de tigre se desbordo como si fuera agua los organos salieron las tripas se podian ver el tigre seguia aun consiente viendo con horror la esena enfrente de el viendo como sus organos se desbordaban por todo el suelo.

47: jajajajajaja no te preocupes gatito todavia no llegamos a la parte emocionante al arancarte la cabeza y usar la como sombrero colgare tu cuerpo inerte en el techo con tus organos al rededor de tus brazos tome mi cuchillo y lo puse en su garganta, cartando de izquierda a derecha cortando la vena carotida y yugular el tigre seguia llorando mientras le cortaba la cabeza al terminar colge su cuerpo en unas vigas como si fuera piñata recogi su cabeza del suelo y corte en la parte de la lengua atravesando sus labios como mantequilla a la mitad en la traquea corte hacia abajo dejando espacio perfecto para mi cabeza hora falta casar a los demas are que pagen por aser sufrir a judy mi madre.

Narrador : 47 salio de salon para rastrear a los demas secuestradores uno por uno fueron callendo a unos los golpeaba y les destrosaba la cabeza a golpes y a otros los orcaba con sus intestinos el ultimo fue un lobo gris con orejas negras y de acento ruso el llevaba un traje elegante un smoking para ser exactos y que parecia de su talla al ver su ropa anteriormente blanca haora estaba teñida de un color rojo oscuro dicidio robarle la ropa al lobo despues de aorcarlo con unas llaves militares que le enseñaron para no ensusiar de sangre ese traje despues de robarle decidio salir de donde lo tenian cautivo el vio que en donde estaba era un edificio en ruinas eso no le importo demasiado si no el auto que se encontraba estacionado enfrente de el se aserco al auto y noto que estava abierto y con las llaves puestas al parecer el auto le pertenecia al lobo de traje al entrar al auto note que abia una direccion y una foto de una cabaña asi que se dirijio a la direccion marcada despues de 15 minutos conduciendo llego a su destino se estaciono en la parte delantera de la cabaña que parecia que no estuvo en uso durante algunos años .

47: entre a la cabaña me dirije a un mueble con ropa tome algunas prendas ya que no todas me quedaban y me dirije al baño y tome una muy larga ducha despues de estar durante 3 horas en la ducha sali y me cambie durante meses me senti realmente fresco luego mamine a la cosina y tome algo de comida y la trage decidi quedarme un tiempo ya que el refrigerador estaba repleto de comida y la alacena habia basos y platos en la sala habia un televisor con cable y en el dormitorio habia una comoda cama.

De vuelta al presente

Narrador: judy se despierta al oir a su hija llorar va a su habitacion y la abraza en su telefono marcaban que eran las 8:10 am despues de dejar de abrar a su hija bajo para aser el desayuno, despues de 10 minutos el desayuno estaba listo nick se sento en una silla y bonnie bajo y se sento en frente de su padre.

Nick:zanahorias jr donde estas traviesa ven vamos a desayunar no te quieres sentar a lado de papi hoy

Judy: sento a su hija a lado de su padre y sirvio los platos todos estavan comiendo tranquilamente hasta que judy jr pregunto porque habia un plato vacio en la silla de infrente todos ecepto nick tenian cara triste miro a bonnie la cual me mira diciendo casi le contamos o no todavia tengo pesadillas con 47 al no poder superar su muerte y al no poder haser nada me destrosa el corazon todavia recuerdo sus ultimas palabras

"porfavor olvidate de mi no te tortures porfavor cuida a bonnie y a mi hermana o hermano pequeño y si estaria bien ir a conoser a mis abuelos y comer pizza de peperoni"al recordar esas duras palabras con voz aspera y aguda de mi hijo de 10 años no puedo evitar romperme y llorar pero todo eso es interumpido por mi hija que me pregunta porque estoy llorando y porque durante este año e estado poniendo un plato extra en el mismo lugar le contesto sollozando no es nada hija la abrazo y le digo no dejare que nada te pase lo prometo judy jr contesta okey madre te quiero y le contesto yo tambien hija haora comamos

Informacion inportante para que entiendan la historia

47 le crecio el pelo hasta la espalda y lo tiene como lo tenia trunks cuando salio de la habitacion del tiempo en la saga de cel

La hija de judy y nick le puse que puede entablar una conversacion fluidamente debido al cruze de adn de el conejo y el zorro la hija es un conejo de color gris con ojos verdes

Bueno eso estodo sigamos con la historia

Despues de que terminaran de comer nick tenia algo planeado para judy nick le pregunto a bonnie si podia cuidar unas horas a judy jr porque planeaba pedirle matrimonio a judy bonnie acepto nick tenia todo planeado hiba a llebarla a comer y despues le pediria que fue se su esposa ya que las bodas inter especie habian sido aprobadas des pues de que todos vieron como al niño humano era torturado sin piedad nick le pregunto a judy si estaba libre esta tarde lo cual ella contesto que si bueno me pregunta que si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche o pero donde dejaremos a judy jr nick contesta bonnie dijo que podia cuidarla aparte ella es de 16 ella es responsable judy acepto.

Nick: perfecto fase uno completada fase dos en progreso

Narrador: judy se vistio con un hermoso vestido negro y nick con un traje de color gris wooooow zanahorias te ves preciosa dijo nick judy contesto gracias tu no te ves tan mal en traje

Bonnie : wooow los dos se ven bien pero creo que tienen una reservacion si no se apresuran alguien mas la va a tomar

Nick:jaja creo que tienes razon bueno nos vamos volveremos a las 10:30 pm si ocurre una emergencia llamanos nos vemos

Narrador: judy y nick entraron a su coche y se dirijieron a un restaurante que ya a via reservado nick despues de un poco de licor y comida despues nick iso un jesto con la mano para que llevaran el postre pues el postre era una sorpresa que ironico una sorpresa dentro de otra bueno judy al terminar el postre.

Nick: judy sabes estado dandole bueltas al asunto y me preguntaba bueno si no quieres no okey uuuuf me paro de mi haciento y me arrodillo enfrente de judy todos los animales del local nos miraban lo icnore uf

¿Judy hopps me arias el honor de ser mi esposa?

Judy: wooow nick no me esperaba esto yo no se que decir yo yo acepto si acepto ser tu esposa

Narrador: todos los animales miraban como la oficial hopps aceptaba ser la esposa del oficial wild los animales felicitaban a la oficial hopps por su casamiento algunos tomaron video y lo subieron a la red en menos de 1 hora la boda de nick y judy ya era noticia de primera plana que encabezaba los titulares al llegar a su departamento bonnie los recibio con un abrazo y les dijo que bonita declaracion

Nick: como sabes como fue la declaracion no estabas presente

Bonnie: ya lo se lo vi en la red tiene 1millon de vistas

Judy:woooow eso es mucho y judy jr veo que se durmio oo la llebare a su habitacion buenas noches

Bonnie: nick digo padre cuando tendran la boda

Nick: pienso que dentro de 1 mes

Bonnie: a 47 le hubiera gustado ver la boda mi madre lo extraña mucho

Nick: si lo extraña demasiado fue su hijo durante 2 semanas y despues vio como lo mataban poco a poco sin poder haser nada la inpotencia la carcomia por dentro y cuando tenia el dinero lo mataron con un bat no creo que pueda superar tan facil la muerte de un hijo y menos si le pasa a otro miembro de su familia si 47 estuviera aqui diria algo como madre no te preocupes no dejare que te agan daño creo que todavia tenemos la ropa cuando los encontramos judy la abraza la ropa y le pide perdon por no poder ser de ayuda eso me rompe el corazon me ago el dormido y escucho como llora en silencio y pide que la perdone

Bonnie: si lo se yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo su aroma esta en el sillon y en una camisa mia que use para dormirme abrazada de el unos dias antes del secuestro yo aveces la abrazo y es como si estubiera todavia con migo lo ex-traño demasiado yo yo todavia no puedo asimilar que el ya no este aveces pienso que encualquier momento entrara por esa puerta y nos dira que no se preeocupen poor el oooo se levantara del sofa o des-per-tare un dia abrazado de eeeel y que el secuestro solo fue una gran y mala-pesadi-lla se que suena tonto pero eso creo que puede pasar en algun momento deseo que ese momento sea muy pronto pero mi mente no puede engañar a la realidad ssee quee eeel yaaa noo vaa a volverrr y eso me destruye por dentro nf nf nf

Judy: escuche todo lo que mi hija desia y me dolia realmente dolia como si me ubieran arrollado la verdad era tan dolorosa y pesada para superarla me sente en el suelo de la habitacion de mi hija menor y llore como pude dejar que torturaran a mi hijo de 10 de 10 el solo era un niño solo un niño pero al final no pude complir con mi promesa de comprar pizza cuando lo liberaran si tan solo hubiera depositado el dinero antes 47 seguiria vivo pero el ya no esta fue una muerte demasiado cruel para un niño y en todo momento de la tortura 47 se preocupo solo de mi para que no sufriera y el era el que era torturado yo yo no pude agradecerle por preocuparse por mi y decirle cuanto lo amaba y queria el sufrio durante 5 meses 5 largos meses en los que yo no podia aser nada solo sentarme y ver como moria poco a poco en cada tortura solo podia ver reflejado la preocupacion por mi sus ojos no mostraban miedo o incluso dolor solo preocupacion segui llorando hasta que me quede dormida el la habitacion de mi hija al dia siguiente me despierto por mi hija que me toco la mejilla pregunandome se me encontraba bien y le respondi que si estoy bien miel

Minutos despues judy iso el desayuno y resibio una llamada de su madre bonnie ella contesto

Bonnie:hija vimos que te vas a casar y todavia no emos visto a nuestos nietos cuando vendran

Judy: si madre me voy a casar en un mes y pensaba llevarlos hoy asi que nos beremos al rato

Bonnie: okey miel te cuidas y tequiero

Judy: si madre yo tambien te quiero adios

Bonnie:adios

Narrador: judy le dijo a nick y a bonnie que si estaban listos para conoser a sus abuelos esta ultima palabra judy recordo lo de 47 estaria bien cono ser a mis abuelos o key salimos en 10 minutos los esperare en el auto si no les inporota dijo judy todos aceptaron 2 minutos casi todos estaban en el auto nick fue al baño por los nervios de conocer a los padres de judy su esposa nick entro al auto y condujo en la autopista tardaron como 1 hora en llegar a casa de sus padres judy fue la primera en salir del veiculo y entro a la casa su madre y padre la recibieron con los brasos abiertos y sus hermanos

Judy: bueno madre padre quiero que conoscan a mi esposo y mis hijos

Narrador : nick salio de auto con bonnie y judy jr en brasos de bonnie y al entrar nick stu lo paraliso con su teiser para zorros lo cual sorprendio a judy y le grito a su padre que se detuviera que el era su esposo stu contesto pero es un zorro si es un zorro y lo amo no veo cual es el problema las bodas inter especie son aceptadas bueno esta es mi hija la mayor y mi hija la menor

Bonnie : cual estu nombre querida le pregunto a la mayor y contesto mi nombre es bonnie oo que bonito nombre y tu pequeña cual es el tuyo judy jr contesto oo y el tercero donde esta no lo veo por ningun lado deseguro es muy timido y espero en el auto

Judy: madre ya no hay un tercero ya no mas hase un año que ya no hay un tercero no se si te enterastes o viste las noticias pero un niño de 10 años humano fue torturado 5 mesesseguidos las 24 horas su nombre era 47 y el era mi hijo el ya no esta mas

Bonnie : ooo miel yo no sabia que era tu hijo lo siento mucho lo vi en la television fue horrible que lo torturaran de esa manera

Judy:no hay problema madre bueno la boda va ser dentro de un 1 mes el viernes a la 1 :00 pm espero verlos ai las invitaciones son abiertas todos pueden ir la boda en un terreno serca de la playa mandare a nick por ustedes a las 12:00 am

Narrador: judy estuvo con sus padres por horas para ella fueron minutos judy se depidio de ellos y entraron al auto 1 hora despues llegaron a su departamento nick decidio tener un poco de afecto de parte de judy quien acepto despues de un par de horas termino el afecto y judy y nick se durmieron profundamente

Un mes despues la boda dio comienso 300 personas asistieron a la boda aparte de los oficiales del ZPD por lo general eran mas mujeres que hombres en la boda minutos antes que diera comienzo la boda judy tenia un hermoso bestido blaco de novia y nick tenia un smoking negro la boda comenso y todo salio deacuerdo al plan de nick el dijo acepto y ella dijo acepto des pues del casamiento la fiesta comenzo judy notava a alguien que no conosia en la boda era extraño judy no le dio inportancia y sigui con la fiesta

Un dia antes de la boda 47 encontro una invitacion de la boda de judy el penso que seria un buen regalo darle una sorpresa al dia siguiente antes de la boda 47 se metio a darse una buena ducha y ponerse el smoking que le robo a aquel lobo al terminar de cambiarse fue al carro para ir directo a la boda i darles una sorpresa a todos

47 : estaciono mi coche espero a que la boda empiese me pongo unos lentes de aviador y me recojo el pelo para atras salio de coche y se oculto detras de un palmera al terminar la boda la fiesta empezo note que judy me miro pero alparecer no me reconocio eso es bueno sino ubiera aruinado mi sorpresa 5 minutos despues en la fiest note que mi madre habia estado bebiendo sonaba un poco ebria bonnie se paro y propuso un brindis por judy y nick todos brindaron lugo judy un poco hebria se paro y propuso un brindiis por mi

Narrador : judy propuso un brindis por 47 mi hijo el aguanto demasiado mas que cualquier adulto pudiera soportar el fue torturado de diferentes maneras y el nunca demostro dolor por la tortura solo mostro preocupacion por mi el noqueria que sufriera sin embargo el era el que lo torturaban no ami el me demostro que no inporta el todo el dolor que tengas que soportar si es por alguien que amas puedes salir adelante salud todos los animales incluyendo a bonnie lavantaron su copa al cielo y gritaron salud y bebiron judy noto un aroma familiar es el aroma de 47 eso iso que ella soltara algunas lagrimas despues del brindis bonnie dijo que ya era hora de abrir los regalos de los invitados los opcequios eran de tema adulto hasta que una voz conocida hablo

47: no se olvidende mi regalo el mio es bastante especial

Judy: quien eres tu y que ases aqui dijo entono un poco ebrio

47: jajajaja veo que ya no reconoses a tu propio hijo me extrañaste madre mi linda conejita

Narrador; toda la fiesta se quedo en completo silencio bonni todavia no podia creer que era su hermano muerto el estaba hablando enfrente de todos judy al reconoser el aroma y la voz se rompio lloraba como nunca habia llorado ella corrio y abraso a 47 por la cintura no podia dejar de llorar ella lo abrazaba con fuerza porque temia que fuera una ilusion y se fuera 47 agarro a judy en estilo de novia y la llevo hasta donde estaba nick nick miraba como judy lo abrazaba por el cuellomientras el la cargaba en estilo de novia 47 llego con nick y le contesto celoso o que

Nick;queee porque estaria celoso si tu eres su hijo

47:porque la estoy cargando y la estoy acaparando mas tiempo

Nick: no no me molesta

47:okey si tu lo dises me aserco al lugar en donde mi madre estaba sentada y me sinto y le ago un gesto para que se siente en mis piernas yo solo queria ver a nick celoso judy acepto y el transcurso de la fiesta judy estuvo sentada en mis piernas volteo a ver a nick que estaba con el seño fruncido y le digo estas celoso jajajajaja admitelo

Nick: okey si estoy celoso

Judy; eeee 47 como sobreviviste a la tortura si yo te vi como morrias por el golpe del bat

47 jajaja oo haora que lo recuerdo me deven unas pizzas despues de eso abrazo a bonnie por el cuello ella se sonroja un poco y le da un poco de celos a judy y me rio jajajajajaa los extrañe mucho todos me contestan nosotros tambien ya no te vuelvas a ir nunca porfavor okey les respondo madre porcierto hueles mucho a licor

Buenooooooo hasta aqui la historia bueno habia escrito un final bueno y uno malo donde 47 moria despues de la boda si quieren que lo suba dejen sus opiniones adioooos


	8. Chapter final

capitulo 2

Estoy vivo verdad o estare muerto esas dos preguntas pasaron en mi mente, una y otra vez el dolor proveniente de mi brazo indicava que estaba real mente vivio todo estaba oscuro solo al final de lo que

Paresia un callejon notaba algunas luzes me preguntaba donde rayos me encontraba en el planeta kepler o

Devido a la explosion me mando de nuevo a la tierra con un poco de curiosidad de dirije a la lúz para mi

Sorpresa vi que una pequeña oveja caminaba en dos piernas o mejor dicho patas en ese mismo momento

Pense que me volvi demente por completo en mi mente seguia analisando las cosas hasa que un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi lobo hembra que debido a la explosion quedo inconciente con migo

Al verla fijamente medi cuenta de que ella todavia caminaba en cuatro patas pense por un segundo -_- me volvi completamente loco pero un dolor muy fuerte que provenia de mi brazo me saco de mi pensamientos una vez mas, por instinto fui a buscar algo que me ayudara a quitarme el dolor del brazo roto al voltear hacia a bajo note que gracias a la explosion quede semi desnudo solo en ropa interior que quedo rota un poco de metralla de la explocion antes de ir a buscar algo para mi brazo decidi buscar algo de ropa de mi talla..

Al mirar a arriba encontre lo que paresia una camisa completamente negra pantalones azules un poco rotos y una sudadera oscura tan rapido como pude tome la ropa que se encontraba colgada con mi braso sano me vesti gracias al entrenamiento que me sometieron aprendi que la oscuridad y las sombras son tus amigas en untereno inexplorado o enemigo me oculte en las sombras para que nadien me notaráme escabilli a lo que paresia un farmacia junto con mi lobo fui donde la caja de fusibles de la farmacia tenia y corte algunos cables con mi cuchillo militar de supervivencia dejando sin luz en cuestion de segundos el dueño del local salio aver cual era el problema aprovechando el momento entre ala farmacia tomando algunas gasas, desinfectante, un botequin de primeros auxilios y el dinero de el mostrador antes de salir una luz de linterna se reflejo en la esquina del pasillo antes que pudiera verme el dueño sali del local lo mas rapido posible haciendo ruido al salir que alerto al dueño de mi presencia apuntandome de espaldas con la luz de su lampara, sali corriendo sin importar que el dueño alertara a la policia corri durante unos 5 minutos ocultandome en un callejon oscuro para tratar un poco mi brazo roto, doleria como el infierno si no me hubieran torturado durante 3 largos años con totura constante dia y noche al ver mi brazo me di cuenta que el hueso estaba salido tome una respircion profunda -_- y conte UNO,DOS,TRES...

Con un sonido un hueso roto reacomodandose y unos pocos gemidos de dolor despues vende el braso roto y tome unos analgesicos que robe y me desplome junto a mi lobo compañero cerrando los ojos al caer en un gran sueño ...z_z

En es ese mismo momente Nick y Judy dormian comodamente un su departamento pues solo hace un par de meses el caso noche o mejor noche salvaje, se resolvio durmiendo comodamente un telefono sono en toda la habitacion, judy se levanto con mucho entuciasmo a contestar,

Punto de vista de judy

Contesto el telefono buenas noches JEFE BOGO que se le ofrece.

Bogo: traer tu presencia a qui y haora traiga a el oficial wild

Judy : claro jefe estaremos alla en unos minutos ... Cuelgo el telefono y mientas me visto le grito a nick que el jefe quiere vernos haora a lo cual nick me contesta solo 5 minutos mas brinquitos levantate ya zorro tonto lo cual nick me contesta coneja lista y me rio tan solo 3 minutos mas tarde yo y nick estabamos listos para irnos al salir busque mis llaves, pero no las en contre ¿nick as visto mis llaves? lo cual en me contesto que el las tiene y que el va a conducir, lo cual me sorprendio completamente pues nunca lo avia visto conducir le pregunte muy dudosa, sabes conducir el solo me vio y sonrio me subi

Nick condujo un poco mal y lento 4 minutos despeues de llegar a la comisiaria le dije a nick que el nunca volveria a conduci al entrar el jefe bogo nos dio un informe de un robo y un avistamiento de una criatura extraña que no tenia cola y hocico lo cual nunca habian visto algo como eso okey jefe nos encargaremos

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por un cerdo furioso diciendo que una criatura extraña le habia robado okey calmese como era la criatura que le robo señor (*_*)

Cerdo: claro oficial

Tenia una camisa completamente oscura

Una sudadera completamente negra

Unos pantalones azules un poco rotos

Creo que eso estodo señor buscaremos al que le robo y lo arrestaremos se lo prometo (^_^)

Cerdo : gracias oficial

Me dila vuelta asia que estaba parado y se reia

Nick punto de vista

Eee zanahorias cre que esta criatura sea un alienigena o un experimento fallido del gobierno

Judy : zorro tonto como cres que los alienigenas existen

Jajaja conejita lista le hiba a preguntar que creia que era cuando un grito de ayuda me interumpio.

Judy punto de vista

Nick alguien necesita ayuda vamos al movernos unas cuantas cuadras mas adelante vimos como una oveja corrio a nosotros diciendo que habia un animal salvaje en el callejon actuando rapidamente carge mi arma de dardos y nos hacercamos lentamente al callejon vimos lo que parecia un lobo blanco como la nieve de ojos azules

Sujeto 47 punto de vista

Me desperte gracias un gito por instinto me levante con mi cuchillo para ver cual era el problema me dicuenta que una oveja grito un segunda ve mas fuerte al ver a mi lobo me oculte un las sombras listo para cualquier cosa al ver lo que parece un conejo y un zorro con armas en manos agarre mi cuchillo listo para el combate, hasta que el conejo hablo y el zorro apunto a mi lobo lo cual clasifique el conejo era una hembra y el otro un zorro, escuche que la coneja le decia a mi lobo que nesesitaba ayuda y ella se la podia conseguir solo tenia que ir con ella sino tendrian que sedarla para ayudarla.

Nick: vamos lobo en verdad no quieres ver a la señora saltitos enojada verdad

Judy: nick no es el mejor momento para tus bromas vamos yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda haora nick antes de que pudieran atacar una voz grave detuvo al lobo que estaba gruñendo

Me di cuenta de que mi lobo estaba apunto de saltar y desgarles sus gargantas decidi intervenir diciendole abajo calmate el lobo me hiso caso y dejo de gruñir

Judy:esa voz noto que provenia una sombra que esbaba parado note que tenia la altura de un lobo joven

Pero la voz era aspera y inponente .

Di unos 3 pasos hacia adelante rebelando un poco los pantalones azules rotos y una parte de la sudadera y camisa.

Judy: al darse cuenta de la persona concuerda con la informacion de el robo en la farmacia actuando rapido dije alto policia estas bajo aresto por robo..

Jajajajajaja me rei creen que van a arestarmr quien tu una linda conejita como tu o el zorro detras de ti e quien ve ser

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y me ayuden en que falle para mejorar (•_•) XD


	9. Chapter 1-1

Hola despues de mucho tiempo de pensar como seguir con la historia, me puse a pensar en primer lugar.

Yo hice la historia porque en todas las de mas siempre terminan con final feliz, y despues de pensar.

Yo me di cuenta que me desvie del punto principal, por lo tanto ya no subire mas capitulos en la historia.

Secundaria y borrare las demas y re escribire la historia principal con mas capitulos que la original.

Solo habra pequeños cambios en la nueva historia bueno espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo 1

El comienzo.

47 se levanta del suelo en un callejon oscuro y frio, en ese momento pasaron 3 cosas en su mentete (donde estoy? Que es este lugar ? Y porque estoy aquí?. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fracmentos de recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

47: oh cierto por eso estoy aqui.

 _ **3 DIAS ANTES**_

 _ **Levantence gusanos no es hora de estar durmiendo el enemigo sigue a fuera esperando un pequeño signo. de debilidad para atacar vamos deprisa arriba, ariba, arriba. su mision es proteger a un cientifico,valioso.**_

 _ **recuerden estamos en terreno hostil solo tienen una oportunidad si fallan la extraccion mueren bueno que.**_

 _ **esperan una invitacion o un carruaje rapido rapido.**_

Actualidad.

47: oh mi cabeza, debo buscar cualquier señal que me indique donde estoy.

47 se asoma del callejon y noto algo increible, habia animales en cuatro patas sustitullendo a los humanos.

Y el se escondio rapida mente para que no lo vieran los animales.

47: maldicion donde estoy ah maldicion porque tengo un disparo, en el estomago.

El fuerte dolor de cabeza volvio a 47 y recobro fracmentos de recuerdos del pasado.

3 DIAS ANTES.

47: No. 12 cual es tu estado y posicion.

 _ **12: No.47 en posicion y asegurado.**_

47: No.23 cual es tu estado y posicion.

 _ **23: No.47 listo y en posicion**_.

47: No.34 cual es tu estado y posicion.

34:

47: No.34 repito cual es tu pocicion y estado.

34:

47: maldicion alguien tiene sintoniado a 34.

 _ **56: No.47 listo y libre. Yo tengo a 34 pero su señal es muy baja.**_

47: No. 56 bien as lo que puedas, comunicate con el y te reportas por el.

 _ **56: No. 47 okey. 34 me resibes cual es tu posicion y estdo.**_

 _ **34: l nos a 6.**_

 _ **56: No.34 hay mucha interferencia repite no se te entendio.**_

 _ **34: N 56 lis asegu esper or ens.**_

 _ **56: copiado y enterado 34. No. 47 libre y despejado.**_

47: perfecto todos en movimiento nos veremos en el punto acordado no maldicion es una trampa. Emboscada ocupo apoyo repito ocupo apoyo me dieron soldado herido pierdo sangre.

 _ **23: 47 cual es tu pocicion.**_

47: es el punto acordado es una trampa.

 _ **12: malditos donde te hirieron 47.**_

47:* cof cof cof* en el estomago al parecer con rifle m40 kart. Me desangro poco a poco.

 _ **56: 47 preciona la herida con tu mano izquierda estaremos ahi en un momento.**_

47: *cof cof cof oh ah* ya no hai tiempo aseguren el paquete y cumplan con la extraccion.

 _ **34: 47 tengo hace gurado al paquete, me dirio hacia tu pocision.**_

47: *no ya es muy tarde para mi* terminen la mision lo siento chicos tendran que encontrar a otro. Compañero, voy a volar a estos malditos con migo. Jajaja jejejejajajajeje van a morirse perros.

Actualidad.

47: *ah ah ah* ahora lo recuerdo yo los hice volar conmigo por los cielos. Como sigo vivo. Maldicion mi sangrado volvio nesecito atencion medica.

47 vloltio hacia atras para revisar que no se le olvida nada, el noto una mochila militar de camuflaje.

El la tomo y salio del callejon oscuro. Revelandoce a los animales antropomorficos. Los animales corrian y gritaban, 47 solo ignoro los gritos y camino lentamente hacia un local de comida. El se sento en el suelo recargado en la pared, el oia con atencion los gritos de los animales que era ( esta armado) (que es eso)

Entre otros comentarios dados por los animales.

47: ja maldicion quien pensaria que moriria 2 veces en el mismo dia.

Primera generacion.

Nombre

Edad

Experimento

Resultado

Roberto

30

110

Fallido

Ernesto

32

111

Fallido

Octavio

45

112

Fallido

Gerardo

37

113

Fallido

Enrique

40

114

Fallido

Segunda generacion.

Nombre

Edad

Experimento

Resultado

Carlos

28

44

Fallido

Mario

22

45

Fallido

Dario

20

46

Fallido

Juan

29

47

Fallido

Fernando

25

48

Fallido

Tercera generacion.

Nombre

Edad

Experimento

Resultado

No. 34

8

65

Exitoso

No. 23

7

66

Exitoso

No. 56

9

67

Exitoso

No. 12

8

68

Exitoso

No. 47

8

69

Exitoso


End file.
